The Quell and the Games
by martiniman
Summary: Made this hunger games story. Each name of chapter is whose view it is in. The first Chapter is short but the others are much longer. It has now been completed and i hope to post the second book very soon. Reviews are helpful. Thanks and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The hunger games parody

Part: 1 The Quarter Quell

Ch:1 Raynor

Slice! I grinned as the head of the dummy crashed to the floor. I looked to my right toward the other bunch of dummies. Grinning I took my sword, put it back into the sheath and set it back down on the rack. The rack was filled with all sorts of weapons; swords, bows, spears, and all other sorts of weapons. I pick up the spear, holding it by the hilt in a throwing position. Then I ran forward and, with all my might, threw the spear right into the chest of the dummy. I smiled. "Time to go sir." said the peacemaker that was standing in the corner. "You don't want to be late for the announcement for the quarter quell." I sighed," yes sir." I turn around and walked out of the gymnasium. Outside I could see the tall and bright buildings of district 1. I start walking to my house. My dad, (Jaster Stillon) my mom, (Amber Stillon) and I live in the victor's village. My dad had won the 9th hunger games. Tonight, President Nick Flame, will announce the quarter quell. It will be the 25th hunger games this year and I have been practicing. I don't like the Hunger games, but my mom and dad LIVE for it. I reached the gate to the victor's village, opened it and saw my house. My house was a mansion made out of white marble and had a big brass door. I opened the door to my house and I smell the sweet scent of pie coming from the kitchen. "Hi mom, I'm home!" I hollered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Ryan

"Hurry up Ryan!" yelled my mother. She was so excited that the quarter quell was going to happen for the first time. I put down the Panem Times that I was reading in my room and stood up. I ran down the black marvel stairs and almost slipped. I regained my balance and continued hustling down the stairs. I reached the family room and sat down in the patted sofa. "I'm so excited!" said my mother. "Yup." I said agreeing. Even though inside I really didn't care. "Welcome." Bellowed Nick Flame. He was wearing a black outfit and his black hair was slicked back. He had the symbol of Panem as a pin pinned onto his shirt. "It is now that time when we have the quarter quell." I kind of zoned out after that because all he talked about for the next hour is about the hunger games past. Next to me I could hear my parents agreeing and laughing to what Nick was saying. Finally, after an hour in a half, President Nick was given a white envelope with the number 25 written on it. He started to open it. He held it out in front of his face and read aloud. "1 man and 1 woman from districts 1,2,3,6,7,11,12 will compete in the Hunger Games. The president of Panem will be the head game maker." President Nick paused. "Well I think this will be a splendid huger games." he chuckled" oh and may the odd ever be in your favor!" The TV went black. "What a wonderful idea." my mother said happily. "Since we're in district 3 you could be chosen Ryan!" "yay." I said trying to sound happy. "You should go out and practice son."My dad said. He had a stern look on his face. "ok ok. " I said. I stood up and walked over to pick up my custom daggers that I stored in my drawer. I had them custom made and added that there is poison at the tip. I got my coat and walked outside. Some snow was falling from the sky and made a small dusting of snow on the ground. I thought it would be better to get to the gym by taking the train. I wait at the platform with a whole bunch of other people. When the train comes I get on and sit down next to a beautiful young woman. She had blond hair, was tall, and had deep blue eyes. She notices me staring at her and asked me if I wanted something." oh sorry, I...ummmm..." I was blushing a lot because she was chuckling. "Its ok you seem kind of cute, what's your name." "Ryan. What about you." I asked. "Mary." "That's a nice name." I say. The train comes to a stop and Mary stands up. "Well... Hope to see you again." "ya bye." She left the train and I still sat. I just remember that I forgot to ask how old she was. I am 15 so I hope she's close. I had the next stop which was the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Raynor

"Raynor! Raynor!" hollered my mom. My mom slams open my bed room door. " Raynor get up! Audrie is waiting for you by the door." My mom then leaves the room. I groan and stretch out. I push off my bed covers an walk over to my closet. A black jumpsuit is what I wear for training. I put it on and walk over to my dresser. I pick up my Capitol pin that has the number 1 on it and pin it on my shirt. I run down the stairs and see my beautiful girl friend at the door. She had blond hair and was also wearing a jumpsuit. She was also a slight bit taller than be. I come down the stairs and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Audrie blushes. "Bye mom we're off to practice at the gym." I said. I start to open the door when my mom comes back saying," don't forget to be home for the reaping tonight." I sigh," I won't." Then I close the door. While walking Audrie tells me that she has been practicing for the Hunger Games. Audrie and i are both 14 years old. Audrie is great with a bow and I am great with a sword. "Are you excited for the quarter quell?" asked Audrie. I shrug my shoulders, "Not really." we continue walking. While waiting for the train I kiss Audrie again, but this time on the lips. I break away and she smiles and kisses me back. We get to the gym and walk in. Everyone else in the district was getting ready for the reaping so we were the only ones there. There was the peacemaker in the corner though. We walk over to the rack and she picks up the bow. I pick up the sword. We ask the peace maker if we could practice with the hologram dummies. The peacemaker walks over behind a counter and presses a switch. Immediately holographic dummies appear. I run up and cut the head off one dummy, spin around and throw a throwing knife into another. Audrie shoots an arrow that goes right into the chest of dummy. She then takes 3 arrows and shoots them all at 3 different targets. I throw one last throwing knife that hits a dummy square in the face. The simulation ends and we both cheer and huge each other. After all that we ask the peacemaker if he could leave us alone for a little bit. The peacemaker leaves and closes the door. We start to talk about what would happen if one of us were to be picked for the Hunger Games. We agree that we'd kiss one more time just in case one of us is picked. We then embrace each other. What seems like 10 minutes is actually 20 minutes! The reaping would be staring in 15 minutes! We hurry outside, give one more kiss goodbye and then run home. I hurried into my room and got dressed. This year, because of the quarter quell, President Nick Flame will be announcing each of the tributes for each district participating. I finally get down to the center of the district with just 2 minutes till start. I line up with the other 14 year old boys. I look around to find Audrie. I find her and mouth to her that it will be ok and that none of us will be picked as tribute. Even though I wasn't sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Nick

"Uh! Let's just call up these idiots and have them kill each other." I say. I'm sitting behind a desk in district 1. That's where I'm supposed to start calling each of the tributes from each district participating this year. I open my desk and take out a cigar. I sit patiently with the cigar in my hand. "HELLO?" ISN'T ANYONE GONNA GET ME THAT DAMN LIGHTER!" the peacemaker in the corner jolts out the room and runs back in patting with a lighter in this hand. "Here you go sir." said the peacemaker while panting. I swipe the lighter out of his hand and light my cigar. With the cigar in my mouth I yell at the peacemaker to get out of here. He runs away fast. About one hour later a different peacemaker comes back saying that I have 5 minutes till I have to announce the tributes for distinct 1. I shoo him away. Then I fix my hair, get my good white suit on, and put my Capitol pin on my suit. I walk out of the room into a straight corridor. I walk down the carpeted flooring till I get to a door with two peacemakers beside it. I fix my hair one more time and then ask them I open the door. I open the door to a huge crowd of people. They too were all wearing suits. "Welcome, district 1, to the 25 annual hunger games reaping." I smile and wave. Roaring cheers come from the crowd. I push my hands downward to calm them down to a silence. "Now first off I will pick the boy that will represent district 1." I walk over to a bucket labeled boys. I reach in shuffle my hand around and take out one small strip of paper. Raising the mike to my face I say,"Raynor Stillon." a huge out roaring of cheers bellowed from the crowd. A boy from the 14 year olds comes up. He seemed to have a saddened face. He walks up and I give the mike to him. "I will win for the sake of district 1 and for my girlfriend, Audrie, who I hope I will see again after the games." he gives me back the mike and stands on the right side of the stage. I then walk over to the girls bucket, put my hand in and pull out a piece of paper. I unravel it and say, "Audrie Kelt" In my mind I chuckle thinking good luck ever seeing your girlfriend again Raynor. Audrie walks up with tears in her eyes. I give her the mike, but she refuses. I hush comes over the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye I see Raynor too on the verge of crying. "Well won't we have interesting tributes from district 1?" I look over at both of them. Grab their hands and raise them up to the sky. The crowd roars with delight. Then I send them off to the peacemakers.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Ryan

I am lined up with all the other hundreds of children from district 3. We are in the center of the district watching the reaping from district 2. We had finished watching district 1 about 1 hour ago. The peacemakers ask us to hush as President Nick Flame walks up to the center of the stage. He digs his hands into the boys first and announces the boy. "Chris Eatsta." A well built man comes up to the stage. Grabs the mile from President Nick and says, "I'm going to win for all the ladies." what a joke I think in my mind. The TV camera goes to all the ladies who are either cheering or crying. "Hard to believe you don't have a girlfriend yet Chris." Nick says chuckling. He then announces the girl tribute named Jolie Folwe. She walks up. And says that she will dedicate her performance to district 2. When she walks by Chris, Chris is staring at her like a dog. She must have noticed him staring so she gives him a clean smack with her hand across his face. It left a huge red mark. Everyone in district to is laughing. Nick then says," looks like Chris has his eyes set on a girl out of his league." again everyone laughs. Then the screen goes blank. About an hour later we get notified that President Nick Flame is almost here. A little while goes by. Then finally he comes up onto the stage. Welcomes everyone and then goes over to the boys bucket again. Reaches in. I am so nervous right now. He pulls out and piece of paper and reads," Ryan Mouser." a scream goes off inside of me. I stroll up to the stage. Aware that everyone in Panem is watching me. I take the mike and lie saying what an honor it is to be the male tribute for district 3. I give back the mike and walk over to the corner. Then President Nick walks over to pick the girls. In my mind I am thinking how this happened. Then a sentence breaks my thoughts. "Mary Opey is our female tribute." Then we both get shoved to the train or in my opinion shoved away to our death.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Nick

"Please send in the chef." I say to the peacemaker that is standing beside the door. The peace maker moves uncomfortably. "Sir the ch-" DID YOU HEAR ME? GET THE CHEF!" I bellowed. "But sir the -" "DAMNIT YOU IDIOTS! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE again." "Yes sir." the peacemaker said sadly. "Wait what's your number?" I ask slyly. He tells me 674 and then walks out of the room. I swear these stupid peacemakers don't know what to do. I get on the phone and call the head peacemaker. I tell him to make sure soldier 674 becomes an avox. Then I put my feet up on a table and look outside. I am on the presidential train to district 6. This train goes 5x faster than the normal train between districts. I start to see district 6 and realize that we're almost there. We pull up into the station and I walk out to the building in the center of the district. I get to my desk that looks just the same as the other districts. I pull out a cigar and this time I also take out my lighter. I didn't want any more of those idiots doing stuff for me. I breathe out a puff of smoke. Ahhh I sigh. Then I get my suit on and walk down a hallway. When I get to the door a peacemaker standing by asks if he wants to open the door for me. I spin around and with all my might shove the peacemaker into the wall. He hits the wall hard and falls to the ground. Blood spatters to the floor and all around his face. My guess is that he broke his nose. In my mind I think that that's what you get for trying to help me. I stare down at him and say, "NO I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR STUPID HELP, ALL YOU PEACEMAKERS DO IS MESS STUFF UP. UNTIL YOU IDIOTS PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF HELPING ME YOU GUYS ARE JUST GONNA GET HURT. I then spit at his body and walk outside. I smile and wave to the crowd. I welcome them and then pick the boy tribute. "Shane Shepard" I call out. I small man with dark eyes walks up. He walks right past me and stands In the corner. "Oh looks like someone's not happy." everyone laughs expect for his family who is crying. I look over to his family and say," come on cheer up, I promise I'll bring him home in a body bag filled with all the blood that he died with. You know what I'll make sure that we put his dead carcass in the bag right away so it says fresh for ya." I laugh so much. I see their family sobbing with tears. Then everyone hushes and is starring at something from behind me. I turn around and all of a sudden Shane hits me across the face! I fall to the ground with a slight cut across my cheek. The peacemakers then are restraining him and walking him to the train. "Wait! I want to teach that little bitch some manners." I laugh as I'm standing up. Some blood comes to my lips, but I wipe it away. The peacemakers bring Shane in front of me. I immediately kick him in the groin and punch him as hard as I can in the face. Blood comes off his face onto the floor. He lifts his head and spits blood onto my face. I again punch him in the face causing him to spit more blood onto the floor. The peacemakers then drag him away. "Well then let's just pick the girl tribute and be on our way." I say wiping blood from my face. " Terry Cloud." she runs up and runs to the train with tears in her eyes. I then look back at the boys family. "I hope your son dies right at the beginning." I then walk to the presidential train laughing. A few hours later we reach district 7. I come up to the stage. My wound from Shane was all patched up. I walk over to the boys bucket and pull out the name, Brandon Romero. I Mexican and tall man comes up to the stage. He is too well built. He takes the mile from me and says that he will win and kill whoever comes In my way. "Whoa looks like we got a fighter here." I then go over and call the girl. "Sally Utio. A short, japanese girl comes up. She takes the mike and with a accent says that she will win for her family. The peacemakers lead Brandon and Sally away to the trains. While I walk to my train I keep thinking on how I can make sure Shane suffers in the Games.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Raynor

How did this happen I think in my mind. I seated in a room with two couches, huge table full of food, and a sobbing girlfriend. Great. Audrie hasn't talked to me at all sense we got on the train to the Capitol. I don't know if she's angry at me or just too sad that we both might die. I guess I'll try to speak with her," hey...Audrie... How's it going?" Smooth Raynor really smooth I think in my mind. "Oh Raynor." she says falling into my arms. "How can they do this to us, it isn't fair." she said have talking half sobbing. I stroke her hair lightly saying that it was going to be ok. It wasn't going to be ok though I think. I give her a light Kia on the head. She still sobs in my arms. All of a sudden the train cabin door opens. In comes our mentor, Horito, he was a Japanese dude that won the 5th Hunger Games. He motions us to sit down. Audrie tries to calm down. We take the couch with my arm still holding her. Horito takes the couch across from us. "So by the looks of you guys are girlfriend and boyfriend." "Yup." I say. "Well that sucks that you two will try to kill each other during the Games." that set Audrie into sobbing mode again and me into anger mode. I let go of Audrie and run up to Horito with a small butter knife that I grabbed from the table. I put it up to his throat. "Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't mean to start anything." I draw back and sit back down. "Now I think that we should try to make alliances with other tributes. I would suggest the people from district 3." he says. "Why not 2" I ask. Then I remember how the boy acted around that Jolie girl. I couldn't risk him getting around my girlfriend. I choke at the ugly idea. "Never mind." I say. "Now, I think that you're only problems right know are to deal with Brandon, Shane, and maybe Jolie. If you team up with Ryan and Mary you could kill all of them easily." "what about the tributes from District 11 and 12?" I ask. "Well the tributes from 11 are going to be chosen in a couple minutes, we can watch if you want." we agreed that we would. We go into the theatre room and turn on the tv. There is only one couch but Horito let's Audrie and I have it . He sits in a chair. The broadcast from district 11 starts. President Nick comes up and says hello to everyone. He goes over to the boys bucket, pulls out a slab of paper, and reads, "Jimmy Woosh" an kid around the age of 13 comes up. He says that he'll win for his sister, family, and district. Then he goes of to the side and nick pulls out the girls name," Ella Woosh." a girl that is about 16 comes up and says that somehow she will get both of them home. Seeing them sorta reminds me an Audrie. I look down and i see Audrie a little teary eyed. "This will be a big Brother Vs Sister match up." President Nick says. Then the tv goes blank. "Looks like pretty easy targets there." says Horito. I think that it would be worse trying to kill your sister than your girlfriend. But i already know that I am going to protect Audrie from anything that gets in my way. Horito leaves the room to go to bed. Tomorrow, President Nick will be at district 12 and then back home. By that time we will be at Panem and going to start training. While alone we think up some strategies. We also kiss some throughout talking. Then at the end of talking we take one last long kiss and go to our separate beds.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Ryan

I wake up and I'm in the jungle. I look up and I can see President Nick Flame's face laughing at me. Then all of a sudden I am showered with fireballs. I'm running as fast as I can. I hide out in a cave that I found. I sit there quietly with no weapon in hand. Then the flaming balls stop falling. I hear a distance howl and I know that the president has sent in mutts. I get up from my hiding space and start running again. The mutt breathing comes closer to me. Almost as if I can feel their 6 inch fangs touching me. I look back and see that they are a few feet away. When I look back a knife goes right through my stomach. I fall to the ground and the mutts come to my body. "ahhhhh!" I scream. I awake in my bed unharmed but drenched in sweat. I look the clock beside my bed. It's 7:20. I'm supposed to be in the kitchen ready for breakfast by 8:00. So I get out of bed and take a shower. I then get on some Capitol cloths that they have supplied for me. A black jumpsuit, nothing unusual. I finished everything and look at the time. It's now 7:55 So I start to walk to the kitchen. On the way I see Mary again. I try to say hi, but I choke on my words and don't say anything. I still remember yesterday. We got on the train both silent. We didn't talk at all until she broke the silence. She said that she was going to miss everything. She even said that she knows she won't make it back. I told her not to even think of it but she cuts me off saying that she believes that I will win. I ask her how she thinks so, but she just gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs away. Later on that evening we and our mentor, Seth Douglas, watch the reaping of district 11. That whole night I was thinking about her kiss on the cheek and why she thinks I will win. Though I tried to talk to her she just won't talk to me. It's just so weird I don't even want to think about it. I continue walking to the kitchen when I get there Seth and Mary are already sitting down eating. I must have been standing in the hallway thinking to myself because it 8:15. I walk in and Seth says "Finally you're here." I look over to Mary but she just smiles at me and says nothing. Her whole thing that she is doing is getting me aggravated. I sit down next to her and we get served eggs, bacon, milk, and a huge bowl of fruit. Not really anything new to me. We eat in silence and then Seth leaves say that we need to get to know each other. Well by the looks of it, it seems that Mary knows everything about me I think. We just sit there in silence. Then i say," so what are you good with." she just sits there eating her eggs. "Come on you have to talk to me some time." she still says nothing. Then she gets up and leaves the room. So much for getting to know each other. I then go to my room to. I look outside it looks like we are almost the Capitol. Finally I'll be out of this train. Later tonight we go into the theatre room and start to watch the reaping of district 12. Seth said he won't be able to be there however. My guess is he wants us to talk to each other. I sit down on one side of the couch and Mary sit far on the other side of the couch. The TV beams on and we see the poorest place in all of Panem, District 12. The TV camera goes and President Nick who looks very tired. He welcomes everyone as usual and then picks the boy tribute, "Philip McDonald." he calls. Then a very small and puny boy walks up. He is probably the weakest kid I have seen, he has no muscle. He carefully takes the mike from Nick and says, "I will win for district 12!" everyone starts out laughing. "I hope I will get many cheers from you guys I. District 12." Even more laughs cry out. Nick then takes the mike saying, "I really think that this kid will get killed first, I mean look at him. You don't get worse than that." everyone laughs. Then Nick goes over and calls up the girl tribute, "Jose Ada." a small girl walks up. She has crutches. She says that she will try her hardest to win. When she walks by Nick, Nick sticks out his foot and trips the girl. He starts to laugh, but is cut off when the TV goes blank. I guess it was just too cruel for TV. We both sit there in silence. Then Mary stands up runs over to me, gives me a kiss on the lips, and runs off again. I just sit there stunned. What is up with this girl I think. Then I walk back to my room. I awake and see that we are in Panem. I get up take another shower and rush out of the room to the kitchen. Mary and Seth are both there. I sit down to eat. Again Mary doesn't say anything, but just smiles. After eating, we go off the train into a tall building. We are on the 3 floor up. We go into the elevator in silence. We get to our floor and go to our rooms to unpack. Then Seth tells us to meet him in the theatre room. I get there and Mary is there to. Then Seth says that he forgot something so he leaves the room. Immediately after he leaves he closes the door and says that we have to talk to each other. So we stand there in silence. Mary walks up to me and says nothing. She gets really close to my lips. I back off a little but she pulls me in and gives me a long kiss on the lips. She lets go and runs off to the door. It was unlocked and she runs to her room. I walk to my room thinking about what just happened. She had not said anything to me, but has kissed me 3 times. I lie back down in bed and try to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Raynor

Today's the day. It's the day when we where silly costumes and parade through the streets. At home I always used to laugh at how dumb the costumes were. Now I am the one with the dumb costume, great. I get down to the kitchen and sit next to Audrie. She smiles at me. Horito tells us that we have to meet our costume designer, Mario, down at the center where they get us all ready. I walk down to the elevator. Me an Audrie walk in while the elevator is going down I give a soft kiss on the lips. The elevator comes to a halt and we walk into a room with all sorts of fabrics, props, and people. I man dressed in purple comes toward us. He has an Irish accent when he says," hello i am Mario; I will be your costume designer for the Hunger Games. Come, follow Me." we follow him into a room filled with even more fabrics. We sit down on two chairs. He takes up the couch for some reason. "Now your main development is luxury. I think dressing you as a golden chair would be nice." Audrie and I look at each other with disgust. "Really a chair we don't want to look dumb, how about we are dressed in a golden cap, wearing golden crowns." I say. "Umm I guess it would work." "Fine I'll do it." he says. He gets up and leaves the room. We are supposed to stay in here for a while. To pass the time Audrie and I kiss. About 1 hour later he comes back with our costume and dresses us. Though he makes Audrie go in a separate room where two female helps is will assist her. Mario takes out the cloths. A black under short with a magnificent gold cape. He also takes out some golden rings and a beautiful golden crown. He says that we will look stunning. I think it's better than being a couch or some thee piece of furniture. Audrie comes out looking as stunning as ever. I walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. Then we have to go to the garage and wait with the other tributes. Horito says that this is a good time to get to know the district 3 kids. We go back into the elevator and go to the garage floor. We exit and see that some of the tributes are there. District 12 is wearing what looks like a cowboy suit; district 11 is wearing some kind of farm animal suit. Then I see district 3, but for some reason only the boy is there. He is wearing a totally black suit with all kinds of gadgets on it. It looks awesome. Audrie and I walk up to him. "Hi, are you the kid from district 3?" I ask "ya." he answers. "Where's the girl tribute?" "You mean Mary; oh he suit had a malfunction so she is getting it done now." "Cool whats your name?" "Ryan, Ryan mouser." "Cool I'm Raynor Stillon and this is my girlfriend Audrie." Ryan looks over to Audrie and bows. Audrie giggles and curtsies back. Then ryan walks up an gives Audrie a kiss on the hand. "Hey!" I yell putting me in front of Audrie. "Whoa man I just being polite, anyway i like Mary." "Ok just don't think about doing anything." Audrie turns to Ryan and mouths that it's ok. The announcer than tells us that it's time to get on our floats. "See you at training tomorrow Ryan." I tell him. Then we go onto our floats. Audrie and I go on our float and get ready. I take her hand and the float starts to move. We get outside to the roaring crowds. We wave, blow kisses, and try to act like we live them. After the parade ends we go back to the elevator and back to our room. I give Audrie a big kiss on the lips and go to my room. During my sleep I have a nightmare that I was in the arena and Audrie betrays me and goes off with Ryan. I wake up and look at my clock. It's 4:30 am. I turn back around to sleep. "Hey Raynor." says a voice that sounds like Audrie. I look to my left and Audrie is in bed right next to me! "ahh!" I scream. "Whoa quiet do you want I wake everyone." "What are you doing here?" I ask. "We'll you where making so much noise I guessed you were having a nightmare, so I climbed into bed with you." "ok thanks." I say I climb back into bed and put my arm around her. I slept soundly through the night. I wake up with my lips toward Audrie. "Morning'" I say. She smiles at me and gives me a long kiss on the lips. We get out of bed, she goes into the bathroom to change and I change in the bedroom. We leave the room to go eat. After eating we are told that it is the first day of training. We go back into the elevator and go into a room filled with the dummies from back home. We split up. Audrie goes and talks to Mary and I try to find Ryan. While walking I bump into that girl from 12 with the crutches. I see that they must have fixed her leg because she's not on crutches anymore. I walk over to the sword area. Pick up a sword and start to fight the dummies. First I go over cut off the head of one, spin around a drive my sword into the stomach of another. Then I go over and cut the head of one dummy in half leaving part of the head still attached to the dummy. I leave there and go to the snare area. The boy from district 12 is there. After 30 minutes, one of the instructors comes over to help him, but he still doesn't get it. By the time i start we are told to leave. Me and Audrie get into the elevator. She tells me that Mary is really nice and that she has a crush on Ryan. For some reason I didn't see Ryan there at all today. Werid. We get back into the room. Go into my room get into bed and have a Long kiss goodnight. I felt safer and better sleeping next to Audrie. I give her one last kiss goodnight, put my arm around her to cuddle up, and go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Ryan

Yesterday was so weird. I got up and ten hot told that President Nick wanted to see me. He told me that he was going to let me get special training from one of his top instructor. I don't even know why he wanted me I do that, but I turned him down saying that it wasn't fair. Because I turned him down he forced me to be confined to my room for the rest of the day. Great I missed one day of training that could help me to get ready for the games. I get up and go to eat. "Hey Ryan!" says Mary. She gets up from the table and hugs me. Ok so you didn't want to talk to me for 5 days, but now you want to talk to me I think in my head. She is still clinging on to me, but I try to push her off. When she broke away, she seemed kinda angry that I pushed her away like that. "So Ryan what will you be working on today?" she is smiling and staring at me. I say "Well I was-" I know how about you work with me?" "Ummm I -" "Yay then it's settled you'll work with Me." she gets up gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs away to her room. In the corner of my eye I see Seth laughing. "Is something funny?" I ask. He turns to me," Ya of course, can't you see that she likes you and you're just brushing her off. You see a girl like Mary very often, I mean look at her." it's true I never really paid attention to Mary before, maybe I will. Mary comes back and I get up and kiss her on the cheek. She seems kinda stunned, but then runs over to me and gives me a big hug. We go off to the elevator for our second day of training. On the way down Mary doesn't stop talking to me. It's kinda awkward. She stops talking for a moment. I look over to her and she tries to kiss me right on my lips, but I push her away. "Ok what's the deal with you?" I ask with a bit of force. "wha-what do you mean?" Mary says. "you know what I mean. You haven't talked to me sense we got on the train and you have been randomly kissing me. Now just today, you have started to talk to me. So what's up?" she looks down and says nothing. "Fine I'll just practice on my own." I look up the the dial where it says what floor we are on. It says floor G which is the garage. Below that is T which is the training room. All of a sudden I hear sniffing. I look over and I see Mary crying. I look back and sorta feel bad. We get to floor T and leave the elevator. I immediately split up from Mary. I go to the sword play area. Then a tap comes on my shoulder. "Hey it's Raynor." "Oh hi." I say. "So I was thinking that maybe later tonight you, me, Audrie, and Mary can go to the bar with us."Sure, but I don't know If Mary will come." "Why not?" "Well I was kind of mean to her because she was acting weird." "Aw that stinks man, here how about this. You bring Mary to the bar with you and take her dancing, that should make her come back to you." "ok I'll do It." we shake hands. After a while of practicing we leave the training area. Mary and I go back into the elevator. "So how was practice?" I ask. No answer back. Mary doesn't even move. "Come on Mary, I have something special planned for tonight." Still no answer. I stop talking. We get to our floor and go to our rooms. I get into my room and put on a nice outfit. Get some flowers from the kitchen and go to Mary's room door. I knock. Rustling comes from inside the room and a couple seconds later Mary opens her door. Her eyes are all red from crying. "Hey Mary.. I'm would you like to go dancing with me?" I say holding out the flowers. "No!" she says slamming the door on my face. I try again. I knock saying," Mary please just this once. I'm- I'm sorry for being mean to you." Her room door creaks open and she says, "fine I will." she closes the door and I jump up in happiness. I go and wait in the kitchen. Then 15 minutes later Mary comes back wearing a sparkling golden dress. Her brown hair has be combed down. She looks beautiful. We stare at each other for a second then I take her hand and walk her to the elevator. We don't speak much in the elevator. We reach floor B which is the Bar and dance floor. We go in and everyone stops talking and stares at Mary. Then a boy comes up and asks her if she wants to dance. She answers, "No thank you," looks up to me," I already have a date." we find Audrie and Raynor dancing already. We wave to them and they wave back. We start to dance slowly. She puts her arms on my shoulders and mine on her waist. We start to dance. Later while dancing she puts her head on my shoulders whispering "I love you." I ask her what did she say but she says nothing. I kiss her on the lips, a long kiss. Later that night we go back into the elevator and kiss some more. Then we get back into the room and give one last kiss goodnight. I go to bed feeling as happy as ever. I go to sleep. I wake up in the morning and go to the kitchen. I meet up with Mary while walking to the kitchen. I give her another kiss. We sit down to eat. We figure that will work together again today. Also we plan on working with Audrie and Raynor. We finish eating and get into the elevator. We keep on talking to each other. We get down to the training area and practice. Throughout we practice, talk to Audrie and Raynor, and kiss. We get to the elevator after practice and talk about how practice was. We get back to the room. We sit and the couch and watch Capitol TV. Most of the time watching was spent on top of each other kissing. We fall asleep next to each other on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Raynor

I wake up and start stroking Audrie's hair." Morning." I say. She wakes up and smiles at me. She starts to doze off again but I give a kiss on the lips and that wakes her up. We get up change and walk down to the kitchen. They serve us eggs again and sausage. With orange juice to drink. We talk throughout breakfast. Right before we are about to finish, Horito comes in and says that President Nick wants to talk with us. He sent us an escort to his mansion. We finish eating and follow the escort or what I guess is an avox. We don't take the elevator this time. We turn right avoiding the elevator and take stairs down to the outside. I was hoping to finally get a breath of fresh air. However, when we step out it smells like perfume, pollution, and old food. We walk through the streets. Some people stop to say hi, but I just shove them away. We finally get to a huge building with the Capitol symbol on it. The avox motions us to go inside. We walk inside and look around. Beautiful statues fill the first floor. We walk over to the elevator and go inside. Inside the elevator Audrie and I talk about why we could have been called over here. We reach the top floor and enter a small room. At the end of the room is a desk and a chair turned toward the outside. "Welcome please sit down." Comes the voice of President Nick. We sit down and he turns toward us. For a second I could have sworn I could smell blood, but that goes away. "So your probably wondering why I called you here today." the reason was is that I want you to kill Ryan and Mary right when the games start." he stops and Audrie and I look at each other. "If you two do that I will let both of you win the Hunger Games." what a lie I think in my mind. "Why would you want them dead?" "Well because they're a threat to you living. I mean come on you'll get killed by them. If you make an alliance with them, you for sure will get betrayed." Nick smiles at us. We still don't say anything." Fine." he stands up and goes over to a cabinet. He pulls out a bag. He walks back over to the table and pulls out a sword. The sword is glowing blue. "This sword will tell you where the other competitors are and this will always kill them. No matter where you hit them." he places it In front of me. He turns to Audrie and pulls out a bow. "this bow will flood its target until it kills it. It also kills at an instant whoever it touches." he places it in front of Audrie. "So do what I told you and you get these. If you don't i will make you suffer in the games. Oh and Raynor I'll make sure I make your girlfriend suffer." Nick laughs. I want to slit his throat right now, but I know I can't. "We can't accept this. We know Ryan and Mary, they'd never betray us." nicks expression changes. He calls in some peacemakers and drag us out. While we are being dragged Nick says one last thing," sorry Raynor, but your girlfriend is going to suffer very much pain. She will die." the last thing I hear is Nick's laughter before being knocked out. "Raynor!Raynor!" I can't see very well but I think Audrie is shaking me. "Raynor can you hear me!" I come to and give Audrie a kiss on the lips. "Come on Raynor that's not funny. You have been out cold for the past 10 hours. I sit up. I'm back inside my room and it is 11 pm. We missed all of practice today! Then I remember the thing about Audrie is going to be in much pain. "Audrie!" Shhhh." she says with a finger to my lips. I stand up and walk around the room. I feel so scared for Audrie. "Audrie I can't let Nick harm you." "It's ok let's not think about that now. I look around again. Then my head starts to hurt. I look down and see that I am in my pajamas. "What the- how did I get pajamas on?" I look at Audrie who is blushing." OH MY GOD!"" hey it's not my fault, you where filthy. I mean they literally dragged you back here." "Wait so you saw me -" "Oh no I just took of your shirt and pants." "Oh ok." it would have been weird if Audrie changed me. I mean we're not that old. We are silent for moment then I pull Audrie to me and we kiss standing. After awhile I trip and we fall on each other onto the bed, but we continue to kiss throughout the night. I wake up with Audrie's body on top of mine. I move a little and she wakes up smiling. "Hey." she says slyly. "Hi." I kiss her again. "You want to change me again?" I say laughing. "Nooo way." she says laughing too. We get down eat breakfast and go to the training area. We catch up to Mary and Ryan. I tell Ryan all that went on yesterday. He says that is the exact same thing that Nick told him. We practice a little together and think up some plans for the games. At the end of the training. A peacemaker takes Audrie off to the side. I get sent back to my floor. I wait impatiently in the kitchen. I seemed to have fallen asleep when all of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. I go over and see Audrie's bloody and maimed body lying on the floor. I jump at the sight. I carry her in and clean her up. She has a broken nose, rib, and a couple fingers. I find a note attached to her it says, "I told you she'd be in pain." it has no signature but I know who it was and I will get even. I sit next to Audrie until she comes to. She awakens and I immediately hug her. "What happened I ask her. "We'll when I got pulled of to the side they sent me into some sort of room. A little while later Nick comes in with a bat. He swings it at me and I think it hit my head. I lose conscious after that." I feel so angry write now that I yell and scream. I throw a rock at the TV and it breaks. No one hurts my girlfriend and that is final.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Ryan

Make a good impression, make a good impression, I think  
To myself. Today is when we get a rating for the hunger games. We go into a room and they have us show off our skills then they rate us out of 12. First off today we have one more training session. I walk out of my room and Mary walks up from behind me and kisses me saying "Wake up sleepy head." she then runs away. I smile at her as she runs. I get to the kitchen and eat. Seth is there and tells us that we have to do well tonight. He says that If we want any sponsors we have to do great. Mary and I go back to our rooms and get our training cloths on. Seth had some very special ones made for us. Just for today so we look special. I think it's dumb, but whatever. I take out my special suit. It is a blue jumpsuit that sparkles. It fits me perfectly though. I come out and so does mary. Wow. Mary looks stunning. Her dress is a blazing red color and it also sparkles. She walks past me telling me to close my mouth. I laugh a little and follow her to the elevator. We get in and talk. She says that during her private session shes gonna show off her strength and bow skill. I tell her that I'm gonna show off my sword skill. We get down to the training area floor. We have one last day of training and then we go off and do our private training the next day. I go in and find Raynor. Mary looks for Audrie. Raynor and I talk up some strategies for the games and the. We have a small sword fight together. I guess that in one area the trainers give us fencing equipment and we can verse each other. I out on my mask up bring up my sword. Before the bell rings Mary and audrie come over to watch us. Raynor makes the first move, he slashes forward but I party it away. I run forward a try to thrust my sword into his armor. He spins away and swings at me. I duck just in time and then clip my sword across raynors leg. I stumbles for a second and then comes up slagging at me. I block the first one but the second gets me in the head and I fall to the ground. "HALT!" hollers the trainer. The first round goes to Raynor. The second round starts. This time I make the first move of coming up slashing to the right, which he blocks and tried to hit my legs. I jump up and then hit him in the head. He almost falls over. By the time he comes to i hit him again In the chest and then in the head again. He falls to the ground. Round 2 goes to Ryan. Round 3 starts. We run at each other at full speed. Our swords clash and are held together. I push harder, but Raynor overpowers me and hit me in the chest and arm. I swing again but he blocks it and hits my sword away. He then comes up to me with his sword to my neck. "HALT!" we have a winner, Raynor!" I take of my helmet and feel ashamed. Raynor then comes up to me and shakes my hand saying good game. Mary the. comes up and gives me a huge kiss on the lips. Audrie does the same to Raynor. The session ends and we go back in the elevator. Mary says that I did great and I that I could have almost won. She gives me a kiss in the cheek and I kiss her back saying thanks. We get into the room and go to he'd feeling exhausted. I wake up and have the feeling of nervousness in my body. Today is when we do our private session. I go and eat a big dinner. The room is silent for most of the time. Occasionally we talk about yesterday's fight. We finish eating and go to the elevator. We leave in silence. We get down to the waiting room and talk about what we are going to do. Eventually it is my turn and I get up. Mary gets up too and gives me one last kiss of good luck. I go in and I introduce myself. I show them how I can fight with a sword. I show them how long I can run too. At the end of the session I leave and Mary comes in. I go to my room waiting for Mary. She comes in and says that she messed up one time but she did great overall. We eat dinner and later that night we snuggle up and he couch and watch the TV. They announce the numbers. District 1: Raynor gets a 10 and Audrie a both cheer. Then district 2: Chris gets a 8 an Jolie gets 6. District 3: I get a 9 and Mary gets a 6. We both get up and cheer. We kiss again. We miss the girl tribute from 6 because of us kissing, but we heard that Shane got a 9 also. District 7 Brandon got a 11 and the girl tribute got 5. District 11: Jimmy got a 6 and Ella got 7. District 12: Philip got a 2 and the other girl got 12! Mary and I stand there in silence. The girl with the crutches got a 12. I mean she doesn't have crutches anymore, but she got a 12. That is rare. Mary and I push it aside and kiss some more. We go to our rooms to sleep. Tomorrow is interviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 Raynor

Today is interviews. Yay. I hate this day, maybe even more that the parade thing day. I get up and say noting to Audrie sleeping next to me. She takes her a off me. I then give her a long kiss. We get up change and head down to the kitchen. We eat and then go to see what we are wearing. I am wearing a black tux and Audrie a hot pink dress. We get in the elevator silently. The elevator went up to the top floor. We get out and walk down a long hallway. We get to the end and turn. Our hands are entwined while walking. We get to the curtain and hear the roars of the cloud. Then we here President nick flame, who will be interviewing everyone call us up. We walk into the roaring crowd and Nicks Sly face. We get into the chairs and don't talk. Nicks laugh and asks us how we have been.i say," well, we've been making it through." that's all I say but nick looks at me like I have more to say. "So Audrie are you guys gonna break up because I mean you guys will have to kill each other in the game?" that sorta sets me off but I don't move saying,""we'd never do that for we are in love! No one can deny it. I would give my life for her. For if he died I would die inside completely. I would feel dead like nothing in the world mattered to me." No one speaks a word for a second. Then the crowd roars up in cheers. To make it better i even kiss Audrie on the lips. She kisses me back. "So Raynor and Audrie do you think that you will be partnering up with anybody during the games?" Audrie speaks up and says," we will be teaming up with Ryan and Mary." "Well that was quiet interesting Raynor and Audrie. "So Audrie how do you feel about being killed very painfully by me?" "What are-" "Audrie and Raynor everyone!" the crowd roars and we are out back. "Did you hear what he asked you?" "Yeah that was weird." we walk to the elevator and get in. The elevator starts to go down to our room. We kiss inside the elevator until it comes to a stop. We go into our room and eat dinner. I light some candles and we eat. We talk about each other, and we talk about what we will do in the games. At the end of all this we go into the theatre and watch the other interviews. I zone out on most of them. Jolie says that she has a crush on Shane. Chris says that he will be working with Jolie. Shane says that he will kill everyone. Brandon says that he is going to pummel Philip to a bloody pulp because he made fun of his heritage during training. Jimmy says that his favorite creature is a cat names Pootie. He even showed nick his collection of fur samplings, nails, and pictures. And Philip says that he will hopefully get slim from this game and win to go home to his family. At the end of all this Audrie and I kiss for a long time because we won't have time in the morning. By the time we are done kissing it is 11:30. We go to our room and go to bed. We kiss on more tome before going to sleep. When I wake up I feel horribly sad. Today is the day when the hunger games start. I go to the kitchen with Audrie and we eat in silence. We then get fitted into jumpsuits and get shot in the under arm with a tracker. We get into the elevator and go outside a hover craft then comes over and picks us up. We go to the arena. I hope that it is huge forest. I get to the tube where I get launched in and I go up to the arena. I look around and so does everyone else. We are on a beach and to the far right there is a huge ocean. To the left is a dense forest. And inside this dense forest is a snow topped volcano. The countdown is at 5 when I find Audrie. I tell her to run to he forest and she nods. The countdown is at one and then the gong sounds.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 2: The Games

Ch.14 Ryan

It all happened so quick. The gong rings and I run over to he cornucopia. I grab a bag and run to a tree in the forest. Everyone runs into the forest. Except for the boy Philip. Who is struggling to pick up a sword and a backpack. The out of the trees comes Brandon. He is smiling with a machete in his right hand. Philip is trying the hardest he can to pick it up. Brandon gets closer. Then Philips drops the stuff and tries to run. He runs about as fast as my grandma. Brandon walks over to the already sweating Philip and grabs him by the collar and throws him to the ground. He picks him up and bends Philips back in half with a sickening crack. He then throws him to the ground with all his stregth cracking his skull on the ground. He then with all his might punches Philip in his head. His hand goes right inside his head. Blood comes everywhere. On the ground into Brandon's mouth and it splatters across a huge radius. Inside is a very tiny brain that i can see. It right now however is covered all in blood. Brandon takes his machete out and outs off Philips head. It rolls leavening a line of blood into the ocean. Blood is still coming out of the body and brandon is covered in it. Brandon then stabs the decapitated body of Philip multiple times. More blood comes on to him and he is virtually dripping in it. Brandon then stops and runs away with blood still flying off himself. I look onto the sight. It is horrible. I looks like a whole bunch of people died. I look on Philips very very bloody and mangle body. Even some of the guts are starting to fall out. A couple minutes ago I had heard a cannon fire meaning that Philip is dead. The hovercraft comes over and picks up he bloody body. More blood comes off it. Then another cannon fires an another. All of a sudden I have a tap on my shoulder and I am startled. I swing around with my sword to see Mary standing there. I give her a big huge. Then she kisses me back. I ask where is Raynor and she says that she knows. We drop down from the tree and she shows me to where Raynor and Audrie are. Some how they had found a cave. I go in to see them kissing on the floor. They don't even notice me. I make a grunting sound and they stop suddenly. They are both blushing. I see that Raynor got a sword and a special sword that I have never seen. Audrie got a bow and spear. Mary got a mace an another bow. We also got a bunch of food and water. Raynor tells me that this is his special sword is called retribution. Later on it is night time and we only have two pillow cases to sleep in. Audrie and Raynor immediately sleep together. Mary is like so happy that I finally get to sleep with her. I am too so I get into the bag. She is quite a warm girl. She puts her arm around me and flips me over. She kisses me for a very long time. I think Raynor and Audrie are doing the same thing too. I start to turn over but Mary wants me to face her while I'm sleeping so I do. I look to the sky and see the girl tributes from 12, 6, and 7 are dead. Also Philip is dead. 4 dead so that means 10 people left: Raynor, Audrie, me, Mary, Chris, Jolie, Shane, Brandon, jimmy, Ella. I is nice to sleep with Mary. I feels weird but nice. She keeps her arm around me. In the morning Mary is somehow on top of me I wake her up with a kiss and she notices her on top of me. She says sorry and says that she moves around a lot when she sleeps. We get up and then her a blood grueling scream coming from outside the cave and for some reason Audrie isn't in he cave.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 Jimmy

Hehe. Perfect. Fell right into my trap. Me and Ella are standing in a tree close to their cave. We have been following them for a while now. Ella and me had a plan. When Audrie left, a little while later Ella Screamed as hard as she could. Raynor would think that it was Audrie and we would ambush them. Raynor runs out of his cave armed with a sword. We don't move. He looks around desperately. Ella and i aim our bows, then another girl and boy walks out. Ella aims her at the second boy and mine at Raynor. I release my arrow and it hits Raynor right in the left shoulder. He falls to the ground bloody. Then Ella shoots hers at the other boy and it hits him in the stomach. A perfect hit. Then the girl screams ryan and crouches at his side. She drags his body to the side of the cave and pulls out her lance. She looks around but doesnt see us. I am about to shoot when I hear Ella scream and fall to the ground I turn back and see that the girl is aiming right at me! She throws it but I dodge it by falling to the ground breaking my ankle. I get up limping as she is charging me. Im about to brace myself for the impact, but then a rock hits her head and knocks her out and probably breaking her skull. I turn to she that Brandon kid who just runs away after that. I go back to the tree to see a gaping hole that goes right through Ella. Blood is spewing out of it. I pick her up and set her against the tree. I try not to cry as I get some flowers and place it on her chest. A cannon fires and I know that she is dead. Then I stand up and follow the Brandon kid. I start to follow his tracks. It is getting late and I climb into a tree and sleep there. About halfway through sleeping, I am awoken by the sound of two people coming by and talking. Mainly I hear is a boy talking and a girl sighing. I peer over and see Chris and Jolie siting by a fire. I was close to my tree, but I didn't panic. They keep talking. After a while Chris tries to keen in and kiss Jolie but she just smacks him again across the cheek. I just turns back angry. The morning sun is starting to come up when a rustling comes from within the bushes. Shane walks out smirking. Chris and Jolie stand up and Chris walks toward Shane with his mace in hand. Jolie jut stands behinds Chris. Chris doesn't bother looking at Jolie. Jolie then picks up her spear and holds it in a throwing position. Chris then calls Jolie over to help him kill Chris, but she doesn't answer. He calls again, but she still doesn't answer. When Chris spins around to look at Jolie. Jolie throws the spear right at Chris's head splitting it open with blood going every where. He falls to the ground and Jolie spits at him for good measure. Shane and Jolie come together and hug while cheering. They talk about how they will somehow win together. A cannon the goes off. They continue to talk. Another day passes by and I still sit in my tree. It comes to night and still Shane and Jolie are there, no more people are killed, and I am still in this wrenched tree. I jump down as softly as I could. They are still talking about each other and stuff. While running I bump into Brandon. He holds out a hand and picks me up. He tells me that he and I should work together to kill Shane and Jolie. We agree and walk toward them. We hide behind a bush. We wait for a perfect moment to throw our knifes at Jolie. We think that maybe Shane will help us then kill the other kids. We are watching them and Shane brushed Jolie's beautiful blond hair out of her face. They then come into kiss each other and at that moment Brandon throws his knife right at Jolie. I hold mine. It hits Jolie in the back of her skull and she falls onto Shane. Shane cries with sadness. Then for some reason Brandon comes out of our hiding place and tells Shane that me and him killed Jolie. I tell him to get back here, but Shane hears me and yells at me to come out. He questions us on who killed her. Brandon says we both did, but I say I didn't. Shane then says that he doesn't care who killed her and that he is going to kill us both. I then take out my knife and stab Brandon multiple times in his back and head. Blood coming every where from into my face and close to Shane 40 feet away. I then say that I could help Shane. A cannon then goes off. He says no and says that I have 10 seconds before he starts to hunt me. I start to run away. "1,2,...10!" shane hollers! "What! That's not fa-" I could not finish my sentence because I look down toward my chest to she a big and now bloody spear that is right through my chest.

~ 5 ~


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 Nick

This is going quite well I think in my mind. It is bloody enough for the public and a like it when it gets brutal. I stroll into the game room. I look onto the field and see that everyone is scattered. The group of 4 people, Ryan, Raynor, Audrie and Mary are awake. Unfortunately, Ryan did not die from the blow to his stomach. He almost died, like literally almost. However, of course his damn friends had to fix him up. Mary had only awoken a couple hours later to find that Ryan was covered in blood and hardly breathing. She had to run over and pick leaves and herbs to patch him up. Right now it is hard for him to eat and that at least is good. Raynor got patched up too. Later on Audrie came back and patched up Raynor first and then help Mary with Audrie. I wanted to just throw a missile at them, but that could really set of the districts into a revolution. I don't want that. Then I saw the brutal killing of Brandon, Jimmy, Chris, and Jolie. So the people left are Ryan, Mary, Audrie, Raynor, and Shane. Even though Shane had hurt me earlier, I now hope he wins so he can beat Raynor's and Audrie's ass. I don't like Ryan and Mary, but I don't see them as much of a threat. I stroll over to the mike and say that there is something special waiting for you at the ocean. I make sure that all 5 cameras go on all the different contestants. Must off them don't move. I do have a special surprise with them. By the ocean, I have a special set of arms. It contains 1 pistol, and a huge bag of food. Also hidden inside there is a timer. When I press this button 20 mutts will jump in from the ocean and attack them. Hopefully all of them will die. That would be very nice. I go back to the mike and address them again. I tell them what is in the crate. That starts Shane and the other group coming. When Shane gets there first he takes some food and the pistol. I may have forgotten to tell them that the pistol was empty. Oops. He runs back into the forest, but stays close to the Crate. Then comes the other group. Shane tries to fire at them, but it isn't loaded. He curses out load. Then all of a sudden a silver parachute comes down to Shane. Inside it comes with 10 bullets. WHAT! With me being that enraged, I push the button.

~ 3 ~


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 Ryan

They emerged so quickly. We ran as fast as we could into the forest. Earlier all of us were talking about how to break the barrier and Mary finally figured it out. She said that a pistol would work best so that is why we went to get it. After that she was going to show us where the place to shoot it at was. However, right now we were running for our lives. I turn back to see that nothing is behind us. We are at the cave that we were at from the beginning. It is nice to be back here. However, the thought that mutts are chasing us right now is not a happy thought. All of a sudden I hear nick flames voice come on saying that he has called off the mutts for 10 minutes and in that 10 minutes if a least 1 of us is dead. He would send them in. What a lie he will still send them in. It will be for his own amusement. Then we sit down. I clench my stomach in pain. It still hurts after Jimmy had shot an arrow into it. I was in a lot of pain. Mary comes over and tries to comfort me, but I push her away. I don't want her right now. I don't want anyone. I just want to kill all of them right now and win. Whoa. Where did that come from? I try to shake it from my head. I say sorry to Mary and she comes back over to me and gives me a kiss. After a while it starts to rain and thunderstorm. We all jump when we hear a rustling in the bushes nearby. Emerging from the bushes is Shane. He is holding his pistol at hand right now. He is smirking at us. He aims his pistol at us and is about to fire. However, he just laughs. A cold dark laugh. I get my sword and Mary flees. Leaving Audrie, me, Raynor, and Shane alone. "I always thought you girlfriend was quite a cutey." says Shane still smirking. "Too bad I have to kill that pretty face of hers." then he aims his pistol and her. At the same instant he fires a Mutt comes up from behind him and tackles him to the ground. The bullet that he shot at Audrie did hit her. It hit her right in the chest. She falls to the ground in Raynor's arms. Shane right now is being torn apart by the mutts. I run up to his body and take his pistol. Then a scream come out from behind me. I turn to run toward it, but Mary is calling me to help him. I decide not to help him, but to help Raynor. I run toward where the scream came from. I am running and calling Mary's name when two cannons sound and I know that Audrie and Shane are dead. Then I find Mary lying on the ground. Her eyes are closed and she isn't breathing. I cry and scream. Then I see that her hand is pointing between two trees. I guess that this is where you can break the barrier. I aim the pistol between the trees and fire. It hits the barrier with a loud explosion. I look up and see the barrier deteriorating. I run toward the outside when a mutt attacks me. It bites me right on my leg and goes in so deep that I can see the bone. I try shooting the last 3 bullets at the mutt but they all miss. I rapidly pull out my sword from my left pocket and stab the creature and it falls dead. With my leg bleeding badly, I try to run to the outside, but fall down into a crawl. It may not be long till the mutts come back or until I bleed out and die.

**End of Book 1**


End file.
